


of fine wine and turned-back time

by 0paque



Series: opie’s drabbles [1]
Category: Monsta X
Genre: Candles, Changkyun loves him anyway, Charcuterie Boards, Fluff, Hoseok is a sap, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, New Year’s Day, New Year’s Eve, Nudity, Romance, Sharing a Bed, alcohol consumption, baths, flower petals, idolverse, special appearance by Changkyun’s studio bourbon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0paque/pseuds/0paque
Summary: Hoseok prepares a surprise for when Changkyun gets home on New Year’s Eve.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Lee Hoseok | Wonho
Series: opie’s drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093475
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	of fine wine and turned-back time

**Author's Note:**

> shut up and let me live out my fantasies by writing about others experiencing them

Hoseok hears the telltale  _ click!  _ of the door to his apartment unlocking. He’s sitting on his grey sofa, scrolling through SNS with his black-framed glasses perched on the bridge of his nose. He looks up, pockets his phone, and smiles warmly at his boyfriend. 

“Happy New Year, Hoseokkie-hyung,” Changkyun says as he discards his coat and toes off his shoes by the door. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be here sooner.” 

Hoseok grins with mock coyness and pulls Changkyun into his arms. “It’s not a New Year, yet, Kyunnie.”

Changkyun, removing his face from the crook of Hoseok’s neck, arches a brow. “It’s nearly one in the morning, the others and I have been finishing up at MBC Gayo Daejejeon for hours.”

Hoseok hums and sways, swinging Changkyun with him. “That’s not what any of the clocks here say.”

Changkyun grins. “What are you up to?”

“Nothing!” Hoseok plays with feigned absurdity. “I can’t believe you think I’ve done something for my boyfriend whom I love and adore.”

Changkyun doesn’t pry, but shoots Hoseok a knowing look that says  _ “I’m onto you _ . _ ”  _ Changkyun pries himself out of Hoseok’s comforting grasp, and begins to settle back down in the comfort of Hoseok’s apartment. 

“Go ahead and wind down,” Hoseok requests with a gentle hand on the small of Changkyun’s back. “I have to take care of something real quick.”

“You’re definitely up to something,” Changkyun decides and nudges Hoseok off to wherever he needs to be. As he scurries off, Changkyun stands and wanders to the kitchen, where he tends to leave his phone on a charger when he’s around. He’s a little hungry, and considers raiding Hoseok’s fridge for a late-night snack. As he reaches for the stainless-steel handle, the clock perched over the sink catches his eye. It reads 23:41 PM.

Changkyun’s brow furrows. It’s nearly one in the morning on January 1, 2021. That clock reads 23:41, December 31, 2020. He slips his phone out of his pocket.  _ 00:41, 1 January 2021. _

Is this what Hoseok was getting at when he said all the clocks said it wasn’t a new year yet? He turned them all back an hour? 

“Kyun-ah!” Hoseok calls, and it sounds like it’s coming from the bathroom. “Can you come here, please?”

Changkyun plugs his phone into the charger lying on the kitchen counter before sleepily ambling off to Hoseok. As he nears the bathroom, the air grows sweeter with a fragrance he can’t place, and it feels warmer. The lights are off, but a dim, cozy glow peeks from below the closed door. 

Hoseok’s voice emanates from directly behind the door. “Please come in.”

Carefully, Changkyun places his hand on the sleek doorknob and turns it, opens the door, and promptly feels his heart swell with unceasing adoration.

Candles are lit all across the room, all in Changkyun and Hoseok’s favorite intermingling scents. Rose petals of violet, red, and white litter the floor, leading a trail to Hoseok’s large bathtub. Steam rises from the warm water, filled with more petals. A sleek wooden stand was placed over the edges, holding two glasses of -was that Changkyun’s bourbon from his studio?- and an array of finely cut fruits, cheeses, and biscuits. An iPad sits in a divot on the board, Netflix on and ready to play the next episode of the drama they’ve been watching together. Hoseok stood beside the door, smiling softly and holding all the stars in the sky and all the love in his heart in his honeyed gaze. His crimson velvet robe was draped over his shoulders, and he held Changkyun’s soft lavender one over his arm.

“Is this what you’ve been planning? And the clocks?” Changkyun whispers, as if he were afraid that it would all disappear if he were too loud. “Hoseok…” 

“I love you so much, Changkyun.” Hoseok cradled Changkyun’s head when they hugged. “This past year was hard for a lot of reasons, so I wanted to do something to start this year off good right from the get-go.”

“It’s- I-” Changkyun struggles to find the wording that could properly convey how loved he feels, how grateful he is to have Hoseok in his life. Instead, he holds Hoseok tighter, and feels Hoseok hold him tighter, too. 

Hoseok pulls away first. “Come on, the water’s going to get cold.”

Changkyun sheds his clothes and Hoseok discards his robe, hanging both his and Changkyun’s for when they’re ready to get out and go to bed. The water is the perfect temperature for both of them; it’s not too overwhelmingly hot, it’s not cold enough to be bothersome: it’s perfect. Hoseok slips into the bath first, and holds a hand out to guide Changkyun in. He follows suit, stepping in carefully so not to slip or knock any of Hoseok’s work into the tub, and sits comfortably between Hoseok’s legs. Changkyun leans back, and his head rests comfortably on Hoseok’s chest. 

“Do you want to watch something?” Hoseok asks quietly, wet fingers tapping each of the moles speckled across Changkyun’s neck and chest. “Listen to music? Talk?”

“I want to spend time with you,” Changkyun replies contently. “However you want to do that is okay with me.”

Hoseok presses a kiss to Changkyun’s temple and leans forward to press play on their drama. Before he leans back, he takes the small glass bowl of pomegranate seeds and his glass of wine. 

It’s quiet between them for a while. The sounds of flickering candles and movement in water reverberate around the room, accompanied by the chatter and soundtrack of the drama playing on the iPad. Hoseok, when not feeding himself or Changkyun, rests his hand on the latter’s chest, where the ravenette traces shapes on his palm or glides his fingertips over Hoseok’s veins. They feed each other the variety of fruits and biscuits, occasionally nipping at each other’s fingers or swiping away crumbs with the pad of a thumb. Hoseok is warm and soft against Changkyun’s back, and Changkyun is small and precious in Hoseok’s protective hold. 

The call of a clock striking twelve drags them from their trance. 

“It’s a new year now,” Hoseok beams, sitting up straight and setting down his glass on the board. 

Changkyun goes along with Hoseok’s heartfelt charade. “It is,” He turns as best he can in the tub after pausing their drama and setting the iPad aside, safe from the splash zone. “Say, isn’t there a tradition for couples on New Year’s at midnight?”

“Mhm,” Hoseok hums. He dips his head and noses against Changkyun’s cheek. Changkyun returns the gesture. “Should we take part?”

Changkyun smiles Hoseok’s favorite smile, the one with pointy white teeth on display and his dimples prominent in his cheeks. “I think we should.”

Wearing the grin and still hearing the chime of the clock, Changkyun tilts his head back and presses his lips to Hoseok’s. They’re warm, cherry plush, and sweet with the juices of the fruit and tang of the wine. His tongue fits the bill as well, Changkyun realizes with a slip of his own tongue into Hoseok’s mouth. Hoseok brings a warm, wet hand to cup Changkyun’s jaw, and then Changkyun takes the initiative to turn around and kiss Hoseok properly. The liplock without the uncomfortable craning of his neck is much more pleasant. His hands, free of their rings and slightly pruned by the water, rest around Hoseok’s neck to keep him close.

Hoseok lets his eyes flutter open sometimes when they kiss. He likes seeing the rosiness of Changkyun’s cheeks, the spidery fan of his eyelashes, the way his bangs fall over his face. It’s a reminder of all the small, nonsensical things Hoseok loves about Changkyun. It’s like how he usually tilts his head to the left when he initiates kisses, but always tilts right when Hoseok does. It’s how he toys with his sleeves when Hoseok has an arm wrapped around him. It’s like how he always pulls a second chair into his studio whenever Hoseok asks if he’s still doing alright in his work. 

Changkyun has little quirks he’s endeared by about Hoseok, too. A personal favorite is how Hoseok always smiles into kisses whenever he’s opened his eyes and peeked, and Changkyun can’t help but to smile back. It’s how he always leaves a little extra breakfast out when he has early mornings at the gym, so Changkyun can just reheat it and begin his day, too. It’s how Hoseok always keeps an extra hoodie around, in case Changkyun gets cold. It’s how he always hums the demos Changkyun’s showed him from his mixtape, and how he promises he’ll be his number one streamer as soon as it drops. 

Hoseok’s hands rest on Changkyun’s waist underwater. It’s past fake midnight, of course, and Changkyun knows they’re both exhausted from a long few weeks. Hoseok’s long days burrowed away in his studio, filming countless projects, and interacting with Wenees can be just as exhausting. Preparing for a comeback is preparing for a comeback, and Changkyun knows the exhaustion all too well. Their tongues dance against one another, lazily, languidly. There’s no sexual intent; intercourse isn’t the goal. The kissing is sensual and intimate and passionate, a physical display of gratitude and affection and appreciation. The phantom words slipping between their lips as they glide against each other say  _ I love you _ , although neither of them have uttered a word. 

Changkyun gifts Hoseok with quiet gasps against his spit-slick lips, and in return he receives the gentle caress of Hoseok’s palm, splayed against the tattoo inked between his shoulderblades. Changkyun traces the faint etch of Hoseok’s thigh tattoo, worn to nearly nothing from several removal appointments. He frowns imperceptibly against Hoseok’s mouth, but it isn’t as imperceptible as he thinks, because Hoseok pulls him closer and kisses him deeper. 

They part for the first time, panting quietly and falling into each other’s eyes. Changkyun, ever the intellect, carries an intuitive and curious glint in those dark eyes. It was one of the first things Hoseok noticed about him, even all those years ago. The memory of No.Mercy is bittersweet, a little sobering and disheartening, but Hoseok reminds himself of where he is, who he is, and who he has by his side. 

“Your fingers look like brain coral,” Changkyun says suddenly. He’s so perceptive, scarily so. He’s changing the subject and holds Hoseok’s hand on the edge of the tub. Hoseok, though he sees Changkyun looking at their intertwined fingers, knows Changkyun would rather be looking at him instead. Hoseok smiles. It’s gentle, content.

“We should get out and go to bed,” Hoseok sighs. He shifts his weight around, gauging his movements to prevent any spilling water. “We have long days ahead of us.”

Changkyun hums a sound of agreeance before taking a hand and sliding it across the nape of Hoseok’s neck, pulling him back down for one last kiss. 

Hoseok giggles, and it’s Changkyun’s favorite sound, bright and tinkling like a bell. “Come on, the water’s getting cold and you’ve been awake for nearly twenty hours.”

They both do their share of cleanup. Hoseok puts the leftover food in containers to slip into the fridge and corks Changkyun’s bourbon so he can take it back to his studio. Changkyun, clad in his soft purple robe, sweeps up petals in the bathroom to make a path to the toilet. He told Hoseok he’d deal with the rest in the morning. He blows out the candles and turns on the fan, hoping to minimize the smoky smell of burnt-out wicks. Hoseok slips on a pair of boxers out of habit and hangs his robe again, then burrows himself under the fluffy white duvet on his bed. His phone is sitting on the charger atop his headboard, and he’s already fluffed Changkyun’s pillow and pulled the covers back to welcome him in. 

Changkyun’s hair is still damp, and he has made the executive decision to forgo wearing any article of clothing to bed. He shimmies beneath the covers and presses close to Hoseok, who slings a thick arm around his waist and places feather-light kisses all over his face. 

“Happy New Year, Hoseok-ah.” Changkyun runs a hand through Hoseok’s hair. “I love you.”

Hoseok holds Changkyun tighter as sleep begins to take rein over his senses. “I love you, too, Changkyun.” 

The night overtakes them quickly. 

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading!! ily all very very much
> 
> stay safe, stay healthy, remember you’re loved
> 
> uh0paque.tumblr.com


End file.
